


Father Figure

by MirellaPryce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirellaPryce/pseuds/MirellaPryce
Summary: One of Clary's first memories included Luke. He had always been there, and even if he told her he wasn't trying to be her dad, that had never really stopped her from thinking of him as her father.
Family fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mindiangiwro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindiangiwro/gifts).



One of Clary's first memories included Luke. Of course, now she knows that might have something to do with one Magnus Bane feeding her memories to a memory demon, but that didn't take any of the comfort out of the memories she did have.

He'd been there as far back as she could remember.

He was there for every graduation, right beside her mom.

He was there for every birthday, including the disaster that was her last one. Although in terms of comparison, she wonders if her sixteenth wouldn't be a close second, seeing as it had been her worst memory to date. Thinking about it still made her face about as red as her mom's hair.

Luke had definitely been there, and he had definitely helped with the clean up and damage control afterwards.

Her mom had also been there, and may have been too busy being angry with Clary, and calling about half a dozen parents to do much cleaning, but she'd definitely done her fair share of damage control of her own sort.

She remembered moving a lot when she was little. She didn't remember any of them too clearly, but she remembered drawing at Luke's kitchen table, while Luke made dinner, and her mom made phone calls.  She remembered asking her mom why they didn't just live with Luke. There were more of her drawings then on Luke's fridge than there was fridge space. Her mom had said something along the lines of not wanting to trouble Luke. It didn't make sense to Clary, but it didn't stop her from drawing pictures of her mom, Luke, and her outside a house big enough for all of them to live.

Luke had also been the first to give Clary her own art supplies. Before that, she had relied on the markers in class, or the pens and pencils her mom picked up at various part time jobs. Her mom hadn't said much before about all her drawing, neither encouraging or discouraging, but after that, it was like a part of her mom had opened up. She didn't do much, but when it was just the three if them, she would show Clary how to colour in the lines, or make requests for Clary to draw. Luke sometimes made requests too, but his were more silly jokes compared to her mom's.

She remembered drawing everything they both asked for with pride, eventually taking up space on the police station fridge and filing cabinets too.

He was there when her mom had eventually saved up enough for the loft and shop that she opened with Dot. He had helped to move what little they had at the time, although Clary remembered being impressed how strong her mom was, able to lift two big boxes all on her own, while Luke settled with one at a time. She hadn't known about runes at the time.

She remembered wondering why her mom and Luke didn't just get married. She might have been too young at the time to know what love looked like, but if she had to guess, she would have said it looked like Luke and her mom, both asleep on the couch, curled together under the blanket. It was just one of a thousand images she could easily bring to mind from memory alone. When she'd asked, Luke had just said he wasn't her father, and wasn't looking to step in as her father.

She hadn't told him that she maybe already thought of him as her dad.

She remembered swinging high on the swing sets, til her feet reached over the tops of trees, Luke behind her pushing her higher still.

She remembered her mom screaming at him to let her down, when he'd hauled her over his shoulder once, telling Clary he was a dragon, and that as the princess, Clary was the only one who could save her mom, the Queen, from captivity. They'd both beaten him with pillows for that stunt afterwards, but by the end of the afternoon, they were all laughing til their faces and stomachs hurt.

Most of all she remembered opening the door. There, on the other side was a tall, dark man she had never seen before. Just as her mom had come out to chastise Clary for opening the door to a stranger, she had stopped in her tracks. Then she did something she hadn't seen her mom do since (had heard a dozen times, but had never seen before or after) she cried. She cried, she practically flew past Clary, she hugged this stranger, and cried.

After more smiles and tears than Clary had ever seen together in her short life, he mom finally turned back to Clary, tear tracks still running down her smiling face. She held the man's hand with one of hers, and took one of Clary's with the other. She linked the two of them together, and looking between them whispered, "There's someone very important I'd like you to meet."

**Author's Note:**

> For Lukegarrowayisamaincharacter, I gift to you, my first fic for this fandom. I had thought at the time it would be malec I wrote first, but writing this father-daughter dynamic came as easily as breathing once I had the prompt. I know you like Luke, and his relationship with Clary is SO IMPORTANT to me. You seemed like you could use a pick me up, so I hope you enjoyed this dear.


End file.
